


Why The Rivers Run Red

by Secret_Life_of_Writing



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Life_of_Writing/pseuds/Secret_Life_of_Writing
Summary: Clementine must fight to keep herself and AJ alive after being captured for the powers they possess as werewolves.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Why The Rivers Run Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Secrets here with my new book "Why The Rivers Run Red." But it's not just my book, for I'll be Co. Writing this book with my good friend and amazing writer DemonataTG from Wattpad. We'll each take turns writing a chapter of this book.
> 
> First chapter is written by me, Secret Life of Writing.

Sharp canines bit into soft flesh. White teeth pulled away with dark blood, like icicles dripping red water. The metallic taste of blood mixing with saliva before dripping onto the soft soil of the river bank. Killing another one of the roamers, dead for a second time as the brain was pierced into a new state of lifelessness.

Yellow eyes stared around landing on each motionless body that crowded the river bank. Some dead, some living minutes prior, now seeking the same fate as the walking dead. Only a few left unconscious and living from the blast.

The glow of the flames behind her reflected off of the yellow pools of amber as she stared back at the wreckage. The river shown a deep red against the firelight as blood seeped into the murky waters from the bodies against the shoreline, mixing together as the tainted water became thick with red as it was carried downstream. She can hear the keen crackle and pop of the fires burning around her. The outline of a shadow lingers among the wreckage of the shattered pier as it darts past the lingering flames.

A small figure trotting up to her side. A little wolf pup with dark brown fur to line his back and lighter on his belly and paws with a small, white, heart shape marking his chest. He ran under her before coming out and rubbing himself against her side affectionately, now out of intimate danger for a minute.

With four feet planted firmly on the path like those of a quadruped, she contracted her claws from the earth and paws slowly turned back to hands and feet. Clementine stood up and took another glance around at the destruction that lay at her feet. Wondering why it all had to come to this.

* * *

"Only feed her enough to keep her alive. I want her ready for when we reach the Delta. And keep that muzzle on!"

"Yes ma'am!" Both red-headed twins replied to their leader, giving a curt nod before watching her walk off. Leaving them to stand guard at the door to the cell.

"Let's get this over with." The one with a half-shaved head said grouchily as she flung open the steel door. "Get up! Let's go!" She ordered the creature.

"You don't have to be so mean, Minnie." Her twin told her.

"Who cares Soph. It's just a dog." Minerva shot back flinging her crossbow over her shoulder. "It'd probably kill you the moment it had a chance. Rip your throat out."

Sophie shot her sister a slight glare. "Stop calling her _it._ She's still a person Minnie."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with, I gotta fetch the water."

"Well if you're so impatient then just go! I'll take care of this." She snapped at her.

"Suit yourself." Minnie shrugged before walking off.

Sophie watched her go carefully checking to make sure that she was really gone. Once in the clear she immediately dropped to her hands and knees. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an army knife while checking to make sure no one was coming.

She reaches for the rope that holds the creature down but receives a low and intimidating growl before she can touch it. Sophie reels back her hand even though she knows the muzzle still protects her from a bite.

She looks into the glow of the fierce amber eyes of a wolf. Her gaze strong and intimidating, yet deep inside those amber pools, there was that trace of fear and uncertainty masked behind her brave facade. Werewolves were rare to find, most having been hunted to extinction, but now in these apocalyptic times, they were highly valuable to have alive. There special blood being resistant to a walker bite, making a werewolf bite life saving if used right.

Sophie knew that this creature could save the Delta, but this was wrong. An inhumane act built on the thirst for control and power. Behind the fur and the fangs was still a person. A person with thoughts and feelings and rights and morals of her own.

"Shhh... it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here." Sophie whispered, trying to ease the werewolf's distrust. But she was treated with another growl when she went for the rope again.

"Please, I'm trying to help. They'll be back soon." Then she remembered something that might help. "That boy...he's with you too, right? He's in the next cell over. I can get you both out of here but you have to trust me."

Her ears perked up at the sound of this and Sophie held her hand out a few inches away waiting for some kind of a sign to prove that there was any kind of trust. Amber eyes peered into green as if searching the soul for some kind of purity. Then a second later the end of the muzzle was brought up to gently touch her hand and the amber eyes closed.

Sophie sighed in relief. "Thank you." She whispered. Then she grasped her knife once more; taking the rope in her hand she began to cut. She sawed back and forth till the rope snapped and broke apart. Her heart thudded in her chest as she raced to untie the bindings. The fear of getting caught bubbling inside to the point where her hands started to shake, making said task even harder.

She undid the last rope holding her down and all was left was the muzzle keeping the massive jaw in place. Sophie took in a deep breath. "If you promise not to kill me, I promise not to kill you."

She reached for the rope connected to the metal restraint, feeling the hot breath against her hand as she worked so close to the face of the giant dog. One wrong move and her hand could be gone in a seconds notice. Sophie could see the wolf's ears twitch at the sawing sound of the knife, and a moment later the snap of the rope.

Without a second to spare, the giant sprung to its feet giving a menacing growl from deep within its throat. It lumbered over her with its massive body and she could see the ripped muscles under the thick fur. Sophie fell back and could do nothing but stare as the giant creature loomed over her with piercing eyes. A growl erupted from its throat as it approached closer until she was only a few inches from her face.

This was it, the moment of truth. This could be the moment Sophie either did the right thing or she would die a gruesome death, torn apart by large white fangs as it ripped her throat out.

But the giant she-wolf stopped and waited. Sophie could hear the strong senses of the nose inhale her sent as the creature inspected her. Not even a minute went by before the wolf huffed as if trying to rid itself of a sent, and blew hot air into her face before backing away.

Sophie had to take a moment to calm her racing heart before she looked over and saw the werewolf stare at her from the doorway expectantly. As if to say, _"come on, let's go."_

She nodded, getting the message and scrambling to her feet. "Right. This way." She walked passed and through the doorway accidentally brushing up against the beast's dark brown coat. She was surprised to feel how soft it really was. But pushing that thought away, she checked the corridor to make sure no one was coming before walking out and heading to the next cell over.

"Clem!" A little voice could be heard as they approach the door. A small boy no older than five came up to the bars and reached his hand out to pet the wolf. To which she reached her muzzle up and licked his hand.

Sophie brought a finger up to her lips signaling him to be quiet. "Shh... I'm getting you guys out."

"Okay, we have to make this quick." She snuck over and kneeled down to open the door. Turning the lever and pulling up to unlock the door, the she-wolf watching expectantly. "Right, now we just..."

"Sophie...?"

Then the girl froze and looked over to see her sister standing in the hallway entrance carrying a bucket of water.

Minerva dropped the pail in disbelief, the water spilling out and sloshing at her feet. "Sophie what are you doing!?"

Sophie put her hands up to explain. "Minnie please, you have to trust me..."

But she didn't get a chance to explain as Minerva grabbed her crossbow from her back and aimed it at her sister. "What the hell are you doing? That thing is gonna kill us all!"

The wolf gave a menacing snarl as the weapon was then pointed towards her.

"Please, Minnie, we have to let them go!" Sophie pleaded.

"Fuck no! Have you completely lost your mind?! We need them to save the Delta!"

"What has the Delta ever done for us? They took us from our home Minnie! This is wrong and you know it!" Sophie tried to reason with her.

Minerva held a look of pondering as she seemed to battle with herself on who was right or wrong while still keeping her crossbow in place to strike.

The Delta had taken them from their home and trained them to be soldiers. But they had also protected them and fed them and kept them warm. Was it really right for them to still fight back after almost a year of being taken from their friends and family? But Minnie had already made up her mind.

"I'm sorry Sophie, but I can't let you get away with this." And she pointed her weapon back at the red-headed girl. To which Clem gave another snarl.

"That's okay." Sophie agreed. " Because I can't let you either."

She quickly flung open the door with a slam. "Now! Run!"

The little boy she had first seen was no longer there and instead a little brown wolf pup ran out of the door.

Clem shot Minerva a menacing look before she let out a fierce growl. She barreled herself at the girl and knocked her over and against the wall before she had time to react. She hit the wall hard and her head slammed into it, causing her to drop her weapon.

Clem wasted no time and she reached down with her jaws and picked the pup up by the scruff of his neck. Then she ran away towards the back of the boat where the boiler room was.

"Run Clem, run!" Minerva heard her sister yell out as she rubbed the back of her head where a not was forming. She gritted her teeth and gave a growl of annoyance.

Then without thinking, she picked up her crossbow and aimed at her twin and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Clementine raced into the boiler room, but hard nails skidded across the wooden floor as she rushed to a halt. Splinters spring up as her nails shredded the soft and worn wood. But she couldn't stop fast enough as she barreled into a man holding a gun who had come from around the corner. The wolf pup thrown from her jaws on contact and the man was pushed over onto the ground. She shook herself and growled for the pup to run, not knowing where he had been flung.

She didn't even hesitate before she sunk her teeth into the man's arm not giving him a chance to go for his gun. The blonde-haired man gave a yell of anguish as blood gushed from his arm. But his cries were soon silenced as she lunged and bit into his throat. Her massive paws held down his chest as blood weld up in his throat and silenced his pain into a foamy red gurgle.

She let go and bits of metallic red dripped from her jaws. She didn't have time to lick the blood away as a yell was heard behind her.

"Clementine!"

She turned and looked behind her to see Minerva, crossbow in hand. She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, but the arrow flew and missed hitting the wooden wall in her haste.

She growled in frustration and quickly reloaded. Pulling the drawstring back she pulled the trigger again and just missed Clem as she kept out of the way. The arrow flew and lodged itself into a canister. The sharp, pungent, chemical smell told Clem at once that it was gasoline. Her strong nose was able to pick up the faintest trace.

The canister started to leak and gasoline sprayed out with how full the can was. Gasoline leaked out, spraying in the direction of the boiler. It splattered onto the floor and coated the wood flooring. Minerva didn't seem to care as she tried yet again to reload another arrow. But Clem knew the dangers of fire and gasoline and the sound of the engine starting told her to get out as soon as possible. It could ignite at any minute.

She bolted down the stairs and threw the mazes of rooms rushing past people and knocking into a few as her nails gripped the flooring, willing her to keep moving forward.

She saw the exit and the door closing shut up ahead. She ran faster and used her powerful back legs to propel her upward and leaped through the opening at the top.

She ran down the pier frantically looking for the boy she was with. She could hear the shouts of the guard closing the gate behind her warning the others that she had escaped. Then suddenly gunfire sounded and a hail of bullets started to rain down on her. She ran faster and leaped off the dock and onto the shore. But her ears swiveled and she could pick up the moans from the forest up ahead.

Walkers poured onto the beach, drawn out from the loud gunshots that echoed through the forest like voices off a cave wall.

She didn't have time to stop as she lunged at the closest one, knocking it over and sinking her teeth into the soft flesh surrounding the skull. Gunshots sounded around as the range of fire switch onto the walkers. She could hear the distant thud of boots running across the docks. More raiders appeared on the shoreline to help control the flood of walkers. But Clem knew that the sound would only draw more. She didn't have time to dwell on it though as her canines sank into another lifeless being, now officially dead.

She brought down one after another. Frantically searching among the carnage around her, for her wolf pup that had left her side, praying that he wasn't still on board or worse...dead.

She lunged up and bit the hand of a raider who pointed their gun at her. Blood stained her muzzle and she panted hard to catch her breath after so many kills. That's when the ground rumbled beneath her paws. She looked up and with a bright orange glow, the boat blew into pieces.

* * *

Now the pup at her feet turned back into a little boy and stared up at her. "What now Clem?"

"Well AJ, first things first we need to get off this beach. Then..." That's when she picked up the noise of his stomach growling. "Then we need to find something to eat. Come on."

She turned back into a wolf and raised her muzzle to the sky. The sents of the forest flooded her nose. _"Come on, this way."_ She said to him.

AJ turned back into his puppy self and trotted into the woods after her.


End file.
